Worlds Awesomest
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Teek is becoming the new Supergirl but has to train with Batman first. When she meets the rebellious Aysel, aslo known as Blue Jay, what will happen? Farm Girl meets Trouble maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My worlds finest spoof :D With mu beloved characters Teek and Aysel, otherwise known as Supergirl and Blue Jay! From my stories, A brunette supergirl, and Blue Jay. Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Worlds Awesomest

Chpt.1

"Race ya to the mail box!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the farm house.

"Wait! Teek…" but Bacon's voice drifted off in the air speeding past my ears. I grabbed the mail, and rushed back into the house.

"Slow poke." I laughed.

"Cheater." he stated with a scowl, then lightened when he saw Ma Kent come out of the kitchen with Bacon and eggs. Freshly cooked may I add.

His brown eyes widened at the site of the fresh food. Same old Bacon.

"I got the mail for you Ma." I smiled.

"Thank you Teek." she grinned, then looked at the clock. "You're going to be late for school." she informed.

"No I'm not." I laughed as I grabbed my back pack, and opened the door. Without looking out the door, I started to run at super sonic speed. The action was short lived, however, because I hit something that felt like a brick wall. I fell to the ground, and gazed up at who I collided with.

"Clark!" I exclaimed with a smile. Bacon ran into the room with a piece of… well… bacon in his mouth.

"Hey Clark." he grinned, while Ma and Pa Kent were quick to embrace their adopted son.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school, Bacon?" Clark A.K.A Superman inquired.

"I'm done high school and I'm starting college next year." he informed happily. Will and Matt were already in college.

"What brings you here, son?" Pa Kent questioned.

"I'm here to take Teek for some training." Superman smiled, and I smiled back.

_No school! YAH!_ I thought to myself with joy, and Superman noticed the look on my face.

"Don't get to excited now. You'll be spending a few weeks with Bruce for training _and _learning." he informed.

"Bruce? As in Batman? The dude who's glare can kill you?" I inquired. Clark chuckled and nodded his head.

"Have fun." Bacon smiled, patting me on the back.

I have a feeling that I'm about to hate my life." I muttered while walking upstairs to pack.

I wore some denim over alls, a red t-shirt, and heavy gloves. Gloves meaning no mind reading for me, and if I was staying with Bruce, I didn't want to know what was going on in his head.

Once I was done packing, I hugged Ma and Pa Kent, then hugged Bacon against his wishes.

Clark opened his car door, and I was waving good bye.

"Hey Clark, why can't we just whoosh?" I inquired, making my hand fly in the air like a bird.

"Teek, you have to keep a low profile. Low as in, not letting anyone see you." informed Clark.

"Yeah. Okay." I sighed,

I only made a few appearances as the new Supergirl, but Superman really wanted me to train. He said that with abilities like mine, I needed to be prepared for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D Please tell me what you think. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

I wasn't patient waiting in the car. When you could zoom places at the speed of light, sixty miles per hour seemed like a snail.

About two hours in the car slowly went by and we finally got to Wayne Manner. It looked like a giant medieval castle.

"Does this place have a dungeon or something?" I questioned.

"I heard the bat cave has some holding cells." Superman informed with a smile, and sighed.

Being in Gotham again sent chills up my spine. It was nothing like Metropolis, let alone Smallville Kansas.

Clark opened my car door, and I carried my suitcase with me. We walked up to the door, and Clark knocked.

"How many days am I gonna be here?" I questioned, turning to Clark.

"Weeks." he corrected. "and, five."

"Five weeks?" I seemed to choke on the words. _Five weeks with the scariest man ever born? _Clark grinned slightly, and nodded his head, and the door opened. An older man who appeared to be the Butler.

"Good evening Mister Kent, and Miss…" he said as he looked over to me.

"Teek." I answered.

"Ah. Miss Teek. Come in. Come in." grinned the man.

The place was HUGE! Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman, walked into the room. Clark gave him a warm smile, although, it wasn't returned.

"Hello Bruce. This is Teek. I believe you met her before in the watch tower."

_Oh yes. The time I met him in the watch tower. I was in one of the training rooms. I lasted against the animatronic "villains" for what seemed to be an eternity. When I walked out to check my score, Batman was there._

_**** _Flash back! _****_

"You'd be dead." Batman said grimly.

"Well, I'm not." I simply shrugged. He gave me a deathly glare making me shrink. "I mean… I'll do better next time?" I answered uncertainly.

"If that were for real, there'd be no next time." he growled, and turned his back.

"Well _excuse_ me." I muttered, but he heard me, and turned back around.

"Dead is dead." he stated sternly, then walked out, making me feel like I pped my pants.

****End of Flash back****

"Hello Mr. Wayne." I waved sheepishly.

"Hello again." he stated, shaking my gloved hand. His eyes seemed to say,

"_I remember who you are." _His eyes also seemed to read my fear, and a small (micro small) grin slowly appeared on his face.

"I should be going. Lois might wonder why I'm late to work." Clark grinned, and in a flash, was in his car, driving away.

_TAKE ME WITH YOU!_ I thought, wanting to be anywhere but here.

I was left with the terrifying Bruce Wayne. Alone. There was a long pause of awkward silence, and I just had to break it.

"So… how's the whether like here?" I questioned.

"You should know. You lived here before." he stated.

_How'd he know… never mind. _"It was more like surviving then living, and it's been some time. I forget." I answered.

"It's fair. A bit humid." he informed.

Before more awkward silence ensued, the door flung open and in walked a girl about my age with red hair, and green eyes.

"BRUCE! I'M HOME!" she exclaimed, but then realized that he was standing right there. "Hello Bruce. Hey… random person." she smiled, waving at me. I waved back, but wondered who she was.

"Hello Aysel, what are you doing home from school?" Bruce questioned, looking cross.

"Oh…" she sighed, slowly making her way to the staircase. She then ran up it quickly saying,

"'dunderstandbye!" she exclaimed quickly in a mouthful.

"Aysel." he said sternly, and she slowly slugged down the stairs.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Why did you beat up a boy at school?" he inquired calmly, but I could tell that he was trying not to yell.

"Well… he was being a basic jerk, he humiliated me in front of the class several times, and then he pushed me in the hallway. Then a fight broke out." she explained with a shrug.

"How long are you suspended for?" Bruce inquired, obviously not liking her statement though. Aysel looked down at her feet.

"mnmnmmmnmn."

"What was that?"

"Two months." she sighed.

"Two months?" he growled, sounding shocked. "What exactly did you do to the boy?"

"I broke his arm." her eyes then gazed down at her feet.

"and."

"Dislocated his shoulder."

"and."

"gave him a black eye."

"and."

"twisted his ankle."

"and." each 'and' Bruce was seeming to get more and more aggravated.

"That's it…" Bruce gave her a glare. "Okay, and I broke his nose."

"Wow." I stated. _Is this girl joking? And who the heck is she?_

"I know right? It was awesome random girl!" she smiled, giving me a high five. "Seriously Bruce, who is she?" she inquired, turning to him.

He was clearly upset about her suspension, but answered,

"Aysel, this is Teek. She'll be staying with us for the next five weeks." Aysel looked over at me, and then at Bruce.

"Y'know, a nice 'we're gonna have company' would have been nice." she sighed. Bruce seemed to make a growling sound..

"Back to your suspension. Because of it, instead of going on patrol, you will be studying school work." Aysel's face seemed to grow pale. I could tell that she was thinking that he just blew her cover.

"You…uh… you do mean my after school choir, right?" she questioned.

"Teek knows I'm batman. She is going to be the next Supergirl." he explained. "She's here to train for the next five weeks." Aysel chuckled lightly,

"Nice to meet ya Teek." she said, shaking my gloved hand. "and good luck." she added in a whisper.

"Aysel, go upstairs and show Teek to the guest room next to yours. Then…"

"Yah yah, do my home work, and study, I got it." she said, blowing him off, and dragging me upstairs.

I was utterly shocked.

"How are you able to talk to him like that?" I inquired.

"Lots of practice." she smiled with a slight sigh. I couldn't help but smile back.

We reached a very plain looking room, and she grinned,

"Well, here it is. Feel free to give it a little personality. You get really sick of the blank white walls really quick."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well, Lunch's probably going to be in an hour, just give me a shout if you need anything. Really it won't be a bother. Anything to stall doing my work." she smiled, walking out of the room.

I looked around where I would be living for the next five weeks. It was very dull. White walls, whitish grey sheets, and grey carpeting. I then started to unpack. I put my cloths and costume in a dresser, and places a picture on the night stand.

In the picture was my makeshift family. Bacon, Will, Matt, Ma and Pa Kent, Clark, and then me.

The only ones who were actually blood related were Will and Matt. Besides that, Ma and Pa Kent were related by marriage. Clark, Bacon, and I were the ones without family. Well, if you think about it Clark is the only one without a family. Bacon had one, but ran away because of his abusive dad, and me… I was a totally different story.

I liked my new family. It was one hundred times better then my stupid real one with some woman named Yolanda as my mother, and Lex Luthor as a father. Ugh! The thought of calling Lex Luthor daddy makes me feel like puking.


End file.
